


Baby Blues

by JustClueingForFics



Series: Of Minds and Memories Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Gen, Lotor is a good big brother, M/M, Shiro and Zarkon have a healthy relationship, Shiro has long hair because he is beautiful and we were robbed, Sick Keith (Voltron), Young Lotor, and they love their kids very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustClueingForFics/pseuds/JustClueingForFics
Summary: Baby Keith isn't feeling well and Lotor takes it upon himself to take care of him.





	Baby Blues

He wouldn’t stop crying   
  
No matter what Lotor did Keith wouldn’t stop crying and at this point, Lotor was about ready to join him. It was late, mother would have said that it was way past his bedtime and scolded him for being up so late.    
  
But mother wasn’t here   
  
Lotor paced back and forth in the nursery trying to soothe his baby brother but Keith refused to settle. Soaking the prince’s nightshirt with tears and snot.    
“Come on...just settle down already....” Lotor whined, but the baby only cried louder. Pressing his warm face into his brother’s chest. What was he doing wrong? He tried everything he's seen his parents do to calm him down but nothing worked. Lotor winces as Keith goes into a coughing fit making the little one cry even louder. the baby lets out a particularly loud sob into his ear.    
He insisted that he could take care of Keith alone. He promised that nothing would happen to him while Mother and Father were gone but now he can picture how angry they will be when they come back to their son working himself sick. would be so upset with him.    
Lotor let out a quiet sob sitting down in the middle of the nursery giving in to crying with his brother.    
  
Lotor’s breath hitches slightly when he feels a gentle hand running through his hair. Sniffling he looks up to see his mother and father kneeling on either side of him still dressed in their formal clothing. He lets out a pitiful whimper and starts crying louder in relief.    
“My poor baby” Shiro cooes. Zarkon gently takes the infant from his son and his wife scoops Lotor up into his arms. The half Galra clings to his mama like his life depends on it. “I’ve got you, Lotor” Shiro whispers rubbing they boy’s back soothingly.    
  
He turns to his husband who is trying to settle the sick child in his arms. “He must have a fever if you help him cool off and give him some medicine he should settle down” Shiro whispers brushing some of Lotor’s hair out of his face. Zarkon nods carrying Keith too the changing table, but not before grabbing something special from the crib.    
  
Shiro picks Lotor up and sits down in the rocking chair, cuddling the boy in his lap, while his husband got to work. Zarkon carefully stripped the whining infant of his footie pajamas and picked up his favorite stuffie to try to settle him. It was a small yelmore. Seeing his stuffie Keith quiets down reaching out for his stuffie with a whimper. With a small smile, Zarkon makes the animal give the boy small kisses on his tummy and his face. Making Keith pout and kick his legs in frustration. Letting out a tiny shriek he catches the animal’s long nose and pulls on it.    
  
Shiro chuckles quietly from his rocker “I don’t think Keith likes that game as much when he is sick” he whispers making Lotor smile a little. Zarkon frowns giving Keith his stuffie, which he quickly hugs protectively. “I am a monster...” Zarkon whispers taking a wet cloth and wipes away some of the sweat, snot, and tears covering Keith's face. “Take me away now, put me away for life for trying to give my son too many kisses and make him clean..” Zarkon whisperers making Shiro and Lotor giggle quietly. But based on Keith’s whimpers and squirms of protest he agreed with his papa completely.    
  
Taking pity on his husband Shiro stood up carrying Lotor on his hip. “Why don’t we switch? I think it is my turn to commit a felony” he jokes going over to his husband’s side. Lotor lets out a tiny whine when his father takes him away from Shiro but settles against his broad chest. Lotor lets out a quiet purr nuzzling his father’s shoulder. The clothes he wore when visiting foreign planets were always so soft and the comforting scent of his father nearly made him fall asleep at that moment, but he fought to stay awake.    
  
Shiro gently scooped up Keith, cradling him close to his chest. Using one hand he picked out a baby bottle full of water from the small refrigerator built into the wall of the nursery and dropped in a pill that quickly dissolved, turning the water a light shade of pink. Keith started fussing in his mama’s arms choosing to chew on one of his stuffie’s legs.    
  
“I know, I know, sweetheart” he whispers. “It isn’t fun feeling all icky” gently he pulls the yelmore’s leg out of his mouth and replaces it with the nipple of the bottle.    
  
Keith stopped squirming settling down as the medicine from the bottle worked to soothe his sore throat and headache. Zarkon smiles fondly at his wife as he tends to their son. His hair is a mess since he pulled it out of its intricate braid on their way home, dark rings started to form under his eyes as a result of their long trip, and his shirt has several wet spots that were soaked with tears and snot but...wow. He didn’t think that his beloved could look anything less than absolutely beautiful. The fond smile on his face as their son started to drift off against his mother’s chest makes him fall in love with him all over again. Lotor wiggling in his arms snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking down he notices Lotor watching Keith, trying to stay awake. He frowns running his fingers through Lotor’s hair. “It’s ok, Lotor. You can rest now”    
“B..but Keith...”    
“You are a good big brother, Lotor. But Keith is going to be ok...” Lotor sniffles his voice cracking as he speaks “h...he just wouldn’t stop crying...I...I didn’t know what to do...”    
Zarkon presses a kiss to his son’s forehead. “I know...you didn’t do anything wrong. Keith is just having a bad night and your mother and I are sorry that we couldn’t be there for you....”    
The little prince rubbed his eyes sleepily “I don’t like it when Keith is sad...” he whispers resting his head on his father’s shoulder.    
  
A gentle hand cups Lotor’s cheek making him look up. Shiro smiles at him, his little brother fast asleep in his arms. “I’m sure Keith is glad that you stayed with him, even when he was being fussy. He loves you very much Lotor and so do we. But now I think it is time for us all to go to sleep, it is way past your bedtime”    
Lotor smiles sleepily letting out a big yawn “ok, Mother” he whispers.    
  
Shiro goes and carefully places Keith back in his crib, rubbing his back until he is sure the infant still asleep. Then he goes back to his husband the pair going back to their bedroom for the night. Lotor hears his parents whisper about Keith’s illness but he finds that he is too tired to listen. He wakes up a little when he feels himself placed back in bed turning on his belly to nuzzle into the soft blankets. Letting out a quiet purr he falls asleep surrounded by the scent of his parents.    


**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff to get me through finals week. I would love to write more so if you like this AU feel free to comment any ideas. Comments and kudos give me life. 
> 
> Black's phone is broken which is why there haven't been any new chapters of Voltron: Alternate recently but if finals don't kill me then hopefully we'll have something posted next Sunday!


End file.
